Recently, a capacity of NAND flash memory which is a non-volatile semiconductor storage device has been increased, and a solid state drive (SSD) as a memory system equipped with the NAND flash memory has attracted attention.
In an SSD of the related art, a management table on volatile memory, as it is, is stored in NAND flash memory which is non-volatile memory. However, in the case where the management table has a large size, a long time is taken to write data in the NAND flash memory and to read data from the NAND flash memory. Therefore, it is preferable that the reading and writing of the management table between the volatile memory and the non-volatile memory be performed in a short time.